Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2, was the second series of James Ben Linus' Big Brother UK. The series began in 2015 and concluded with ??? being crowned the winner. The series revolved around a group of strangers living in a custom built house with no contact with the outside world. Each week, the housemates are required to nominate two people for eviction. The two or more people with the most votes were nominated to leave the House. The viewers then decided which of the nominees should leave, with the selected person leaving during a live show. This process continued until only five housemates remained, at which time the public voted for which of them should win the £100,000 prize. Housemates List of Big Brother 2 housemates The group below were four potential "wildcard" housemates introduced to the public at the end of the launch, being told that the two with the most votes would be added to the house after the first eviction on Day 8. Summary Juana, Nina, Alton, Rudy, Wilson, Alberta, Oscar, Jan, Jon, Tanya, Johnnie & Melissa enter the house during Launch Night. After all original twelve housemates enter, Big Brother wishes them all luck, and welcomes them to what will be the first season of the show. After all the housemates had entered, wildcard housemates Hattie, Isabel, Jamie & Mitchell were revealed to the public, who were informed that the two housemates with the most votes would enter the house after the first eviction on Day 8. During the housemates introductions, Nina catches the eyes of the younger male housemates, which Alberta quickly picks up on. Alberta makes a facetious comment concerning Nina's breasts, insinuating that they're fake and that she must be proud to have "paid for the goods". This causes an awkward confrontation between the two, with the group quickly defusing the situation before it goes out of hand. Juana's loud personality rubs several housemates the wrong way, not feeling as though they'd be able to spend much time living in a house with an individual like her. Another small argument breaks out between Nina and Tanya later on when Nina makes comments about not wanting to share a bed with anyone else, causing Tanya to judge her as selfish. Jon later mentions in the diary room that he's concerned with the mood of the house, as cracks have already shown despite it being the first night. More petty arguments break out throughout the week, with the largest one erupting between Jon and Oscar, with Jon labeling Oscar as "sexist" due to the way he talks about the other women in the house. Oscar argues back, telling Jon that he doesn't know him, and that he "respects women more than he ever could". Jan decides to step up as matriarch of the house, feeling as though someone needs to take the mother role. Jan assumes her position by cooking the house a meal, and clearing up the room, telling them that if they work together in an ordered structure they'll find their experiences become much more enjoyable. The group spend the evening of Day 4 having a hot tub party, in which Melissa and Tanya share a drunken kiss. On Day 5, Juana and Nina were nominated to face the first eviction by their fellow housemates due to their behavior over the first few days. Nina continued to annoy her housemates over the next few days, deciding to make life uncomfortable for everyone in the house. Later that day, Jan spoke to Big Brother about wanting to leave the house, claiming she felt exhausted over having to play the mother role, and that she was unable to sleep with so many people in the same bedroom. Big Brother asked Jan to sleep on her decision and to reconsider, which she promised to do. However, the following morning Jan confirmed that she still wished to leave the house, and Big Brother granted Jan her wish, allowing her to leave the house that afternoon. After losing Jan a majority of the housemates felt a sense of grief, now knowing that they were once again without a leading figure in the house, allowing arguments to once again get out of hand. Juana attempted to reconcile with her fellow housemates, feeling as though they may have got off on the wrong foot. On Day 8, Nina became the first housemate to be evicted from the house, much to the housemates delight. Several minutes after Nina's eviction, the housemates were joined by the two wildcard housemates voted in by the public; Isabel and Mitchell. The new housemates are welcomed into the house, with some girls admitting they're disappointed to have another gay male in the house, in that only Jon, Oscar, Wilson and Rudy identify as straight, and that Wilson is already in a committed relationship outside the house. Tanya voices her disappointment to Oscar, who in turn jokingly tells her that he'll hook up with her. The two continue to joke in the garden, with the space between the two gradually decreasing, to the point where Tanya is sat on Oscars lap. The next day, Oscar decides to make a meal for Tanya, which ends up being a meal for the whole house, ultimately pleasing his housemates. Melissa and Mitchell spend some time bonding in the garden, with the two gossiping about Jon, with Mitchell claiming that he only acts like "the alpha" because he's competing against "gays and a nerd". During the shopping task Mitchell annoys both Johnnie and friend Melissa, who feel he's playing up to the cameras for airtime. Despite this, the group pass their first shopping task, winning a luxury shopping budget. On Day 11, Nominations table